Cancerous Magic Pookies
Cancer Magic Pookies/Magic Cancers (or for idiots: Magical Pookies) are a type of cancerous Pookies who thinks they have 'magic'. Most Cancer Magic Pookies keep their so-called 'powers' a secret which is not even a power, nor a secret. Magic Cancers may have fake ass wand magic, or fake ass wandless magic. But both are cancerous and weak as fuck -_-. Cringy Wand User Cringy Wand User 'do ''magic' with their 'magicless'' ''wand'. They usually show thier powerless skills to their autistic mumu and siblings. Some were even killed in their process due to using dark magic by the PCD. Wand User are more seen as a Mermaid Pookie, sincce those Mermaid use wands to become a fish shit. Cancerous Catchphrases Waves Wittle Cancewous Magicless Wand In Air! Makes Nothing Come Out Of Wand! Transforms Into Cancer X 2 ! (or any bad thing) Iz Bweing Waped Bwy Mweaniez And Magik Can't Dwo Nothwing! Magically Stays Into Ground, Crying For Being A Cringy Pookie! Makes PCD Coming To Bweat And Wape Mwe With Mwagik! Magically Transforms Nothing! Makes Hate On Mwe Growing With Cancer Magic! Cringy Wandless Pukies Just like Cringy Wand Pukies, but don't use a wand and are still cringe, they do 'magic' with their hands (but that does nothing, which is VERY FUNNY). This is somehow a bit more common than wand Pookies but more easy to kill since having no wand is more difficult to prove you are ''MAGICAL. Generally, they are viewed as more ''powerful'' (and cancerous) than wand Pukies since it proves that they don't need a stick to be magic. Wandless Cancers are split into 2 Cringy Types: Given Cancer and Full Cancer. Common Catchphrases Makes Waves Crash On Sea In Mwe Head Bekauz I Am A Cancer! Makes Everywone To Bweat Mwe To Ze Ground! Transforms Into Cancer X 2 ! (or any bad thing) Falls Into Hell Due 2 Being Cwingy! Keeps Amulet That Does Nutting Beside Bed! ( amulets don't work either) Mwakes Nothing Twurn To Ice! Given Cancer Users These cancers are trained by retarded ''magic teachers that don't have powers' and the retarded teacher give them ''''powers'. A teacher might have a private student, or a class. A class is known as Magic Premium Cancer, or a special magicless school (like CPWS but they are nothing but shits). All those teachers were killed and it is rare to see given cancers those days! :) Full Cancer Users They are born with the 'so-called power' from their parents, who don't have powers too. If the mumu just has powers, it's more likely for the Pookie to have powers, but they will never have powers. If the duh duh only has powers it is goes for the same as the mumu cancer. The Cancer will show signs that they are ready to learn 'magic'. It is recommended to try and contain the magic until they are 8 so they are cancerous enough to handle it (which is not even true lmao bunch of fags). The Mumu/duh duh will teach them their bullshits. Signs of Pookies getting their so called powers are : *Their flippers are full of dead skins *Nothing magic-like, which means ZERO MAGIC *They are saying words and nothing happen *They all killed themselves at the end If someone adopted a cancerous Pookie and they have these signs, their birth parents could've had magic and very it can go to their fucking family shit. Facts: *They are sometimes fakers (all Pookies) who pretend to be magic with a toy wand. *Many Pookies who expose their so-called magic to public mainly want attention since they are all attention whores and stupids. *Some Pookies like to pretend they are magical cancers, which means that they are full cancer Pookies. And they still have no powers at all. How to kill those cancers: The level of difficulty to kill those idiotic cancers are about twice more harder than regular cancers. But with harsh efforts comes beautiful rewards! Here is a few tips: Against Wand Users: *Simply break their wand, easy to do. Wand users will have a hard time to use their stupid magic since the rely too much on their wand (fun fact: wand users are considered as '''rookie/noobz' and wandless are like the pros) and might say ''haz problemz 2 cweate mwagik! or struggles to summoning. After you give them a good beating. *If they are too cheap, you can call a magician expert and a REAL ONE, not like those filthy Pookies. In a dual of magic, tell to the expert to have no mercy against the Pookie and the reward will be the Pookie itself as a slave (magicians needs some assistants to perform spells on them). That will make the expert happy and will gladly to the job for you. **'A dark magician' such as a Necromancian or a Hell Witch can be very useful and are the ones who want an assistant to torture with their spells (regular expert wizards most hate to use their spells to fight people) but dark magicians are less common and hard to find. *If you are a magician yourself, then things will be a lot easier since your powers are way more stronger and effective'''than the Pookie's. *If you summon a '''demon from Hell, the Pookie will have a hard time to fight it and will be even exhausted and killed in the battle. It is rare to see a Pookie beating a demon since those monsters are very hard to kill. **Tip: call your friend and tell him to disguise into a demon (red skin, big horns and Hardscrabble wings with a blade and a lava/villain's lair background), that will be more effective than ''summoning a demon in imagination. *A '''Spell Breaker' can be useful, that can destroy someone's magic power very fast (the Spell Breaker can be effective to those who have a magic power rate under 20, which all magic Pookies power level are). If one is touched by a Spell Breaker, he/she cannot use magic for a huge time, like a month and even forever (Spell Breaker Forever are very rare and hard to find and create, even asking one to Magician Experts is hard since they will say no).